Remembering Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For Lya: Before the Mazes, and before the trouble kicked in with the Flare, Sonya (Lizzy) and her older brother Newt enjoy a real Christmas experience together. Based around the time of 'The Fever Code'.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2017**

* * *

 **For:** Lya  
 **Penname:** Lya200  
 **Character:** Sonya (TMR)  
 **Other Characters Used:** Newt (TMR)  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Lya, I hope you have an amazing Christmas, and I hope you get what you want! Enjoy the story :) ~ Secret Santa

* * *

 **Remembering Christmas**

 _Before the Mazes, and before the trouble kicked in with the Flare, Sonya (Lizzy) and her older brother Newt enjoy a real Christmas experience together. Based around the time of 'The Fever Code'._

* * *

\- Location: A basement / Year: Unknown -

\- Way before it started, insignificant when it did -

Sonya opened her eyes to a bright stream of light that leaked out of the window. The window, which was the only one in the basement, had droplets of condensed water scattered around the less grimy parts. Sonya sat up, pushing her thin blankets away with her legs, and shifted towards the window, watching the light that seeped through the slit between the musty, red curtains. She could only hope that it was what she thought it was.

Snow. Dainty and fragile, shimmering in the cracked sun rays through the clouds as they fell and landed lightly on the ground. Sonya pulled at the curtains, drawing them back to unleash a wonderland of snow on the other side. The street outside had never looked prettier, and yet the blanket of snow looked so familiar.

Glancing back at her brother, Newt, for a second, Sonya realised he was still asleep - all cosy and wrapped up in his own bundle of scrawny blankets. He wouldn't have realised the cold, even though he was a light sleeper; he was always quick to grab more blankets for himself before Sonya could beat him to it.

Sonya turned back around again to face the window, bringing up her legs and tucking her knees under her chin. She focused on a snowflake at a time, practising her awareness as each one drifted to the ground. She was so focused that she almost jumped out of her skin when a light hand clasped her shoulder.

"You're awake early." Her brother's voice still had that morning tiredness to it.

Sonya barely looked over her shoulder, her stubbornness that elevated from him jumpscaring her kicked in. "It's snowing." Cold air puffed out of her mouth as she spoke.

Newt pulled a blanket that he must've dragged with him over his sister. "It's Christmas, you mean." This caused Sonya to finally look at him, still holding the blanket over her shoulders. "Ya remember Christmas? At least, I think you've had a nice Christmas in your life time."

This made Sonya smile a bit, which was strange in many ways. She was ten years old, Newt was twelve, and the Flare had been around at least a year before Sonya was around. "I've only seen snow once. It's hardly been Christmassy for me." She said numbly.

"Hey," Newt said, furrowing his brows all too familiarly. "Stop it. I've got you a present."

Sonya straightened up at that, as her brother shuffled round to sit in front of her, bundled up in his own blanket. She watched as Newt lifted up a small box, wrapped in a tan brown tissue paper, as if the paper had been died with tea. He'd even wrapped it with a red, silky ribbon. He handed it to Sonya, who was hesitant for a moment before taking it off him with amazed, outstretched hands. She looked from the present to Newt, eyes wide. "Where did you get it?"

Newt chuckled, amused by his sister's positive response, shaking his little head. Sonya watched him. He was very tall for his age, but he had an innocent looking babyface. He often acted so grown up, it was easy to forget he was only still a child. Still vulnerable. "I can't tell you that." He said, an eyebrow quirked.

"When?"

"Just open the thing. Look."

Sonya shyly ducked her head to peer back down at the present. A few taps and she gathered it was a box. A ruffling sound as she flipped it a bit in her hands. And then a tear as eager fingers stripped through Newt's delicate wrapping. Revealed was a box, just a normal but sturdy box, and on top of it a note. Newt always wrote notes; Sonya had since noticed it had always been a way of expressing himself. She watched him as she picked it up and unfolded it.

I don't care what happens, it read, in block capitals, I'll always stick with you. I love you.

Sonya smiled, let a grateful puff of air out through her nostrils.

"It's a tough world out there." Newt added, watching her. "Open the box, haven't got all bloody day."

"Right." Sonya put the note to one side and moved onto the little box. "I'm scared." She mumbled jokingly, picking at the corner to open it. She heard Newt laugh at her as it popped open. Looking down at the contents, it seemed to be a rock, smoother than normal rocks, and rounder, too. But still a rock - a gray, gravelly rock that Newt could've plucked off of the streets outside. Still giving it a chance, though, Sonya snaked her thin fingers underneath and lifted the rock up, feeling dampness on the bottom half. She flipped it round then, only to see what looked like a painting on the other side. Newt had painted the rock with a white background, but the focus was their little family. Newt, Sonya, their Mum and Dad. All holding hands and smiling brightly.

"I wanted to use a canvas but-" Newt was interrupted the moment Sonya flung her arms round him in a hug. A hug that felt warm, she'd never hugged someone so lovingly.

"Thank you." Sonya whispered. And it was that moment that Newt realised what the family had been missing since the flare - homely love. All it really took was each other.

"It's nothing." Newt smiled, hugging her back. "Merry Christmas, by the way." He added, smiling - Sonya had never heard that so real-sounding. She'd never even gotten a gift for Christmas, but she had never blamed anyone. And that made her and her brother's Christmas all the more special.

"Yeah." Sonya chuckled lightly. Newt's note was right: all they needed was each other.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
